


A Man, A Tickler, And A Mindreader

by nhasablog



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Queenie tells Tina about Newt’s ticklish spots as the latter is tickling him.





	A Man, A Tickler, And A Mindreader

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my uploads of my old fics from my now deleted tumblr. Hope you like it!

Newt was absolutely certain that Tina knew what she was doing to him.

How did he know this? First of all, Tina didn’t strike him as an affectionate person, and when it all came down to it she wouldn’t be touching him like this unless she knew the effect her actions had. They had grown closer during their little adventure, yes, but not close enough for her to constantly be reaching out. Right?

The second reason he knew that Tina was very much aware of it all was due to how smug Queenie looked.  _ Of course _ she had told her sister everything from the very moment Newt had started freaking out about the touching. They were pretending as if every graze was an accident, but Newt knew better.

“They  _ are  _ accidents, you know,” Queenie suddenly said after Newt once again jumped when Tina placed her hand on his knee during their conversation. “The touches,” she added at Newt’s confused expression. “Tina has no idea that you’re ticklish and only touches you because she thinks you’re touch deprived.”

“Queenie-” Tina started only to cut herself off. “Wait, ticklish?”

“Oh, yes,” Queenie said, ignoring Newt’s attempt to quiet her down. “Newt is very ticklish and thinks that you keep touching him because you’ve realized it.”

“I haven’t been trying to tickle him, though.”

“I know, and now he does too.”

Newt let out a nervous laugh when they turned to look at him. “Well, this is a bit embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry, honey. It’s rather endearing.”

Queenie looked amused, but it had nothing on Tina’s mischievousness. Newt felt like he should worry.

“You only need to worry if you don’t like what’s about to happen, but I know you don’t mind it too much.”

“Queenie, can you  _ please  _ stay out of my head?”

“It’s okay,” Tina said. “Your thoughts are about to become way too incomprehensive for her to be able to read them.”

Boy, was she right. The very moment Tina’s hands found his upper body he knew nothing in his mind would make sense. All he could focus on was Tina’s fingers on his skin; their movements unbearable, their touch electric.

He started giggling instantly.

“Well, this is sweet,” Tina said as his body started struggling automatically.

“Stohop it,” he begged. He tried to grab her hands, but she kept switching spots each time and making it very hard for him to get a proper grip of her wrists. To make matters worse, Queenie’s voice cut through his laughter and said, “You should try his hips.”

Newt almost howled when she did. “Queenihihie!” he scolded, not sure which sister to direct his pleas toward since Queenie just kept telling Tina what spots she should go for, most likely picking out his most sensitive places from his mind. She had a habit of always finding interesting things in his mind.

“Try his neck again. He loves it.”

Newt let out a sound equivalent to a shriek when Tina did as Queenie had said, and with the little dignity he had left he made one last attempt at asking for mercy. It only worked because Queenie confessed that it was becoming too much for him.

These two sister would be the death of him, but he didn’t entirely mind it.


End file.
